


【求RP点梗活动七】2. Go and Fight

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 35 are bad boys, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】现代AU【出场人物】Galadriel，Lúthien，Celegorm，Curufin【配对组合】G//L【字数统计】1948【文章分级】PG【前言备注】包子的锅，对不起甩莉，我拖了这么久QAQQQQ，在39度高温里写着冬日的大雪，我好像是第一次写露仙儿？_(:зゝ∠)_完全不会搭讪的包子，只能硬着头皮上了(ง •_•)ง抱歉把老三黑了个彻底，全程OOC_(:зゝ∠)_。上回说到……Fgf和Fn全部进了监狱√（大物X）





	【求RP点梗活动七】2. Go and Fight

今年冬天的雪下得格外大。下午好不容易停了会儿，傍晚又开始下了起来。大人们都说，冰和雪都是坏蘑菇变出来的。可坏蘑菇不是只会到处洒孢子吗？他是怎么变出冰和雪的呢？  
天色渐渐暗沉，小小的巷子里亮起了暖黄色的路灯。这巷子里有南区大学城边最著名的一家咖啡书屋，文艺的布置和摆设吸引了不少顾客的光临。伴随着门框上风铃的清脆响声，一个黑发灰眸的少女从店里走了出来。她身穿长款的深蓝色羽绒服，脚着白色的长筒皮靴，裹着浅黄色的皮草围巾，她白皙的脸深深地埋在纤细柔软的绒毛中，显得十分可爱。  
为避风雪，她只顾低头走着。突然，有人从支巷中穿出，一掌撑在街边墙上，挡住了她的去路。“哟，辛葛洛家的大小姐，真巧我们又见面了。”  
“对不起，你认错人了。”少女扯了扯围巾，将脸捂得更严实些。她头也不抬，便绕道而行。  
对方当然没有认错人，她也知道对方是谁。自打东区财团和西区地下势力的老大都去号子里蹲了之后，他俩的几个儿子们一直不消停。当然，西区的作风还是比较温和的，除了些半真半假的传言外，并没有对父亲的生意有什么影响，毕竟他们没有什么利益上的冲突。问题比较严重的就是东区的那帮子家伙，本来那个财团大佬在的时候就跟父亲过不去，他那讨人嫌的作风更是传给了他每一个儿子。  
“哈？我的嗅觉可灵敏了，露西恩·缇努维尔大小姐。您哪怕躲在金库里，我都能查到您的踪迹。今日我恰好有空，要不要来一起喝一杯啊？”对方一个迅速的转身，又挡在她面前。大雪天，这人只穿着一件红褐色的棒球衣，冻死他算了！  
“够了！你，你们，父亲早就说过，我们划清彼此的界限，你们爱争什么争什么去吧，Gódhel！”少女用最大的力气想将面前这个金发男人推开，奈何他的体重跟自己不是一个数量级的。  
“哦，这可真是个不中听的词。不要以为躲在简陋的篱笆地里就没你们什么事了，不谙世事的大小姐。”  
“你的用词也够难听了！你要是再敢诋毁母亲大人的防御工事，我……”  
“我？我什么？”对方一把抓住她的胳膊，任凭她怎么甩都无济于事，“天那么晚了，一个人少在外面跑。今天被我逮到了，就跟我们回东区吧。”  
他刚想拽着露西恩往接头的街角走（巷子实在太小，连个老爷车都开不进来），猛地就被人用重物直击了头部。他眼前一黑倒了下去，紧拽着露西恩的手也松开了。少女刚想为路见不平前来相助的人道谢，就被来人一把拽起，往老街的反方向跑去。  
“盖……盖拉？”露西恩看到是自己的同专业同学很是惊讶，她边跑边问。  
“嗯。”  
“我们这是要去哪儿？”  
“他们的车停在路口，我们得朝车开不进的地方走。”她回头看了眼身后，“该死，有人追上来了。”盖拉德丽尔将同学护在身后，抽出手提包里的金属棒，转动旋钮。一瞬间，那本来不超过30公分长的东西，成了长矛一样的兵器。它的两端锋利，映着白雪，闪着寒光。  
“嘿呀，我当这么勇敢的姑娘是谁呢。奈尔玟，我的好堂妹。”追上来的人嘴上这么说着，手里的短刀却握得更紧了。  
“盖拉你是他亲戚？”露西恩在后面笑声问了句。  
“鬼才有他这种亲戚……哟，我当谁呢。库茹芬，你那破刀好回去磨磨再来了。”盖拉德丽尔话音刚落，眼前黑发男子的笑意越发阴险。  
“真是抱歉，奈尔玟，我还带着枪。”他换左手反握短刀，毫不留情地抽出皮套里的手[啊][哦]枪。  
“南区禁枪，你是怎么带进来的？！露西恩你自己躲好！”先下手为强！盖拉德丽尔转动兵器的中轴，将它拆成两把带短刃的兵器。左刀挥起时，库茹芬连退两步避让；右手的刀瞄准库茹芬持枪的手腕就砍了下去。对方迅速抬手，刀锋狠狠地砍中了枪身，发出刺耳的刮擦声。库茹芬抬腿向她的小腿扫去，盖拉德丽尔一跃而起躲过了横扫，地上松软的雪被掀得老高。趁库茹芬还没站稳，她左刀一个回劈，却被对方用匕首格住了。  
双方正想着下一步的攻击策略，库茹芬背后传来了老式传呼机的声响：“东西转移了，你们俩粗心鬼！Kano让你们赶紧回来，2分钟内再不出现在车里，我就把你们扔在南区。”  
听得消息的库茹芬，赶紧退离了堂妹的攻击范围，顺便还装作游刃有余地回话：“你三哥他正晕着呢，看来我得把他背回车上。”  
“又要临阵逃跑吗？还真像你的作风。”  
“这叫不浪费时间。你刚不是问我怎么把枪带进来吗？”他突然抬手瞄准盖拉德丽尔的心脏，扳下击锤，扣动扳机。整个过程行云流水，没有丝毫犹豫。  
“盖拉！”她身旁的少女不顾一切地冲来，将她扑倒在地。  
可枪并没有响。  
“是模型，傻瓜。”库茹芬丢下一句，转身离开。还没来得及跑回他哥那里，就被两个巨大的雪球命中了后背和脑袋。  
“库茹芬威你个混账！”  
被骂的那个拍拍肩上的雪表示收到，捞起刚有些恢复意识的凯勒巩就溜了。

“我们回宿舍吧。”盖拉德丽尔对露西恩说。  
“嗯。今天谢谢你帮我解围。虽然得知你们认识，我确实挺惊讶的。”  
“认识归认识，我跟那群暴[啊][哦]徒可不是一伙的。”  
雪依然在下，又恢复了宁静的小巷里，散发着暖黄光芒的路灯守着那个冬日的夜晚。


End file.
